


‘Cause you said you’d never let me go

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Human/Time Lord Child, Lifetime, London, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Story, Marriage Proposal, Pain Demand To Be Felt, Pregnancy, Smart Children
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la Badwrong Weeks Bonus, prompt "I always did everything for you / I gave you my heart, you gave me yours too / You’d make me feel I was really someone / But there’s one thing I should’ve done / I should’ve been there for you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Cause you said you’d never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto dalla canzone "Black Smoke" di Ann Sophie.

Il Dottore si siede al tavolo in cucina, la tazza di tè caldo stretta tra le mani e lo sguardo che, di colpo, viene diretto al piano di lavoro.  
Ricorda che, tempo prima, in una cucina simile a quella ma in luogo completamente diverso, c'era la sua Clara, con una camicia troppo grande per starle bene ma che arrivava comunque a coprirle le gambe a malapena, che tentava di preparare un soufflè, che alla fine non riusciva mai bene (lui lo mangiava comunque, per non deluderla, e perché i baci al sapore di cioccolato erano i migliori), e un sorriso stampato in viso, sempre rivolto a lui. Canticchiava sempre, la sua ragazza impossibile, e prima che terminasse la canzone, lui la stava già baciando dolcemente, dopo averle avvolto le braccia intorno ai fianchi.  
Finivano per fare l'amore sul piano della cucina, stretti l'uno all'altra, i pochi vestiti aperti quel poco che bastava per sfiorarsi la pelle e la pelle bollente, accarezzata da morbide labbra, mentre lui affondava dentro lei. Si sentiva così bene, da non riuscire a esprimerlo a parole, e quando tutto era finito, Clara appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla, respirando pesantemente, per cercare di recuperare fiato.  
Alla fine la colazione vera e propria occupava pochi minuti, con gli occhi ancora pieni di passione, per poi correre verso una nuova avventura, che irrimediabilmente si concludeva quando tornavano nel TARDIS, stanchi per la corsa. Appena il tempo di chiudere la porta, che la sua Clara lo spingeva sul muro più vicino per baciarlo e lui aveva appena il tempo di lasciare cadere la giacca e aprire leggermente la camicia, che se la ritrovava completamente nuda tra le sue braccia, ogni centimetro del suo corpo a completa disposizione.  
E lui si sentiva così fortunato, a pensare che lei era lì, tutta per lui, e non lo avrebbe lasciato.  
  
Man man che gli anni passavano, però, la passione del primo giorno non si spegneva. I baci erano sempre infuocati e lei continuava a sussurrarli all'orecchio, mentre facevano l'amore.  
Quando poi credeva che le cose fossero perfette, lei era rimasta incinta. Lo aveva scoperto la sua sexy, e nel vedere l'immagine del ventre di Clara sullo schermo, quasi era svenuto; era stato padre l'ultima volta su Gallifrey e il pensare di poterlo diventare di nuovo, gli provocava sia gioia che dolore, perché faceva affiorare i ricordi agrodolci degli ultimi secoli.  
Ma Clara, con l'arrivo della gravidanza, era diventata sempre più bella e piena di luce, che lui aveva messo da parte tutto, perché gli bastava vederla felice per scordarsi di tutto.  
E nel mentre che il pancione cresceva, lui faceva sempre più premuroso: era lui a portare a Clara la colazione a letto, insieme a dei soufflè leggermente più gonfi e invitanti (perché comprati in una piccola pasticceria mentre lei dormiva), e i viaggi cominciavano a essere meno stressanti, perché con la bambina non potevano rischiare di finire in mezzo a una faida mafiosa aliena o a un matrimonio andato male nella contea di Towsers. Senza però l'adrenalina dei viaggi, il Dottore si fermava a riflettere.  
Avrebbero avuto un figlio, e non ci sarebbero stati problemi per i primi tempi. Ma quando poi sarebbe venuto il momento di portarlo a scuola, si ponevano i primi problemi: da un lato, non poteva permettere che andasse in una scuola normale, perché avrebbero potuto scoprire che non era umano; dall'altro, però, non riusciva a pensare di poterli negare il privilegio di un infanzia normale.  
Sperava solo che avrebbero trovato una soluzione prima possibile.  
  
E alla fine ci erano riusciti: Clara aveva trovato una scuola per bambini prodigio e lui aveva studiato un apparecchio (una piccola collana, apparentemente innocua) che permetteva di nascondere, almeno all'apparenza, i tratti da signora del tempo che possedeva. Avevano continuato a vivere sul TARDIS, ma avevano comunque un appartamento a Londra per le evenienze, arredato e pronto all'uso.  
Ma la loro bambina, Elisabeth, aveva sempre preferito la macchina del tempo a una vera casa ed era anche riuscita a fare amicizia, nonostante la maggior parte dei suoi compagni di classe fossero molto meno geniali di lei. Andava tutto alla perfezione.  
Circa sette anni dopo la nascita della loro prima figlia, al trentacinquesimo compleanno di Clara, avevano scoperto che era di nuovo incinta, stavolta di un maschietto. Il Dottore era quasi più emozionato della prima volta, al sapere di diventare di nuovo papà, e non aveva smesso di sorridere neanche un'istante, tanto era felice.

Lo avevano chiamato Alexander e aveva gli occhi così blu che il Dottore si perdeva dentro, mentre lo guardava addormentarsi nella culla, in cui aveva dormito anche la sorella prima di lui.  
Per il primo compleanno del piccolo, era andati a Nuova New York, e avevano fatto un lungo picnic sull'erba. Clara indossava un abito floreale e sorrideva, guardando Elisabeth giocare accanto a loro, e mentre la osservava, si era fermato a pensare che forse era arrivato il momento di suggellare la loro unione.  
Negli anni che avevano passato insieme, a volte il matrimonio era uscito nelle loro discussioni. Entrambi, però, credevano che un pezzo di carta non avrebbe cambiato le cose tra le loro e un tipico matrimonio col rito dei Signori del Tempo era infattibile, perché c'era bisogno di entrambi i genitori della sposa (ma questo lui non lo aveva detto, non voleva vederla triste).  
Adesso però, che avevano due figli, forse era arrivato il momento di suggellare la loro famiglia.  
Così aveva trovato una scusa ed era corso nel TARDIS. Aveva preso la scatola che teneva nascosta sotto il pavimento della sala di controllo e aveva infilato in tasca l'anello di sua madre, costituito dalla riproduzione di alcune foglie degli alberi d'argento unita l'una all'altra, facendo finta di nulla mentre tornava.  
Quando poi Clara si era distratta, per recuperare uno dei giochi di Alexander, lui si era messo in ginocchio e le aveva chiesto la mano. Lei gli aveva detto di si, tra le lacrime, mentre la loro bimba batteva goffamente le mani.  
  
Si erano sposati in una chiesetta di Parigi, con le vetrate dipinte di colori brillanti, con una cerimonia intima. Il padre di Clara l'aveva accompagnata all'altare e la aveva fatto da testimone (perché quando vivi quel tipo di vita le persone da invitare al tuo matrimonio scarseggiano); lui aveva invitato Kate Stewart, l'unica sulla terra che sapesse dei bambini, per fargli da testimone.  
Clara era meravigliosa, con un abito bianco e angelico, i capelli intrecciati sulla nuca e il velo che le arrivava fino ai piedi. Aveva in braccio Alexander, che aveva sorriso tutto il tempo, e lui teneva per mano Elisabeth, con un abitino rosa, che aveva sparso i petali di fiori sul percorso che aveva portato all'altare.  
Era stato un matrimonio breve, che si era concluso con lunghi saluti e il ritorno nel TARDIS, alla volta di un nuovo viaggio. Finalmente erano diventati una famiglia, anche sulla carta.

 

Dopo il matrimonio, la loro vita era continuata come quella di tutti i giorni. Ma mentre i loro figli si facevano grandi, il Dottore guardava Clara invecchiare sotto i suoi occhi, e si sentiva male nel non poter fare nulla per impedirlo.  
Raggiunti i settant'anni, i viaggi erano diminuiti inesorabilmente e così aveva deciso di rinunciarci anche lui. Si erano stabiliti nell'appartamentino di Londra, comprato tanto tempo prima, e avevano lasciato la macchina del tempo ad Alexander, che studiava pediatria, e Elisabeth, che dirigeva una casa editrice ad Oxford.  
Al Dottore mancavano i viaggi nel tempo, ma non avrebbe mai abbandonato Clara, nonostante gli faceva male. Quando poi la vecchia aveva cominciato a portarsela via, avrebbe voluto dargli una delle sue vite, ma lei glielo aveva categoricamente imposto dal primo momento: voleva che almeno uno di loro sarebbe potuto stare accanto ai loro figli per sempre.  
Ma lui la amava così tanto, e soffriva troppo anche per un signore del tempo.  
  
All'età di novantadue anni, la morte l'aveva presa con sé, e lui avrebbe solo voluto essere nel vortice, per poter urlare il suo dolore a squarciagola.  
I ragazzi, che erano stati anche loro al fianco della madre negli ultimi giorni di vita, si erano stretti a vicenda, mentre il Dottore piangeva stringendo la mano della sua amata, sfiorando delicatamente l'anello di fidanzamento e la fede.  
L'avevano seppellita nel cimitero di Londra, accanto ai suoi genitori, e ogni mattina il Dottore trovava la motivazione per alzarsi dal letto nell'atto di portare i fiori freschi sulla sua tomba. Sia Elisabeth che Alexander avevano cercato di non pensare al dolore, immergendosi nei rispettivi lavori; ma continuavano a tornare almeno una volta alla settimana, per piangerla.  
  
  
E ogni mattina, mentre stringe la tazza di tè caldo, il Dottore ricorda quanto continua ad amare la sua Clara e quanto il dolore per la sua morte lo logoreranno dentro fino all'ultimo giorno.  
  
Ma non scambierebbe la sua vita con nulla al mondo.

 

 


End file.
